The Hardest Goodbye
by StarlightWonderer23
Summary: Remus asks the help of Jerry and Theresa Russo to protect the remaining marauder's children. Please R & R, sequel coming soon ...


**The Hardest Goodbye**

Harry Potter / Wizards of Waverly Place

Rating: K +

Genre: Angst / Family

Summary: Remus asks the help of Jerry and Theresa Russo to protect the remaining marauder's children.

Remus Lupin stood hidden in the woods under a faithful cloak, as he watched his house being searched then was set a light to burn to the ground. He held two precious bundles in his arms shielding them now from the heat and flames.

He looked down; staring up at him was his pup, Hermione born 19th September 1979 with her big brown eyes. Along with a pair of big blue eyes which belonged to his godson Scott Black born 23rd May 1980. He knew this would be the last time he would see them both, they needed to be protected.

His best friend James Potter and his wife Lily Evans were murdered three weeks ago on October the 31st 1981 by the Dark Lord Voldemort. Amazing their son Harry James Potter survived the killing curse. He was now safe with his Aunt and Uncle in the muggle world, until he is ready to join Hogwarts. Though Remus knew the Dursleys would never treat Harry as a son.

Sirius Black, his other best friend and father to Scott was sent to Azkaban for the murder of his other friend, Peter 'Wormtail' Pettigrew along with 12 muggles.

Remus quickly ducked behind a tree, when a death eater approached the entrance of the woods. He carefully slid out his wand from his sleeve and was gone in a pop.

Remus stood in an alleyway and put his wand into his pocket. He pulled the blanket tighter around Hermione and Scott to ensure their stayed warm from the cold winters night. after hiding the cloak in his pocket, the tall, thin man walked down the alleyway that was only lit by a few lights coming out of the houses. Remus stood outside, 57 Waverly Place and was about to knock when the door opened.

"Come in Remus, Theresa will be down soon", the man said while picking up Scott from Remus arms, then settled the sleeping boy down on the sofa.

"Are the rumour true about James and Lily ...is Harry safe."

"Yes ...Harry is now living with the Dursleys" replied a shaken Remus.

"Hello Remus" said Theresa, as she walked in the room.

"What are you doing to do with Hermione" said Jerry, as he sat down next to a sleeping Scott and Hermione.

"I'm going to put her in an English orphanage with charms on her ... i'm doing this to protect her, i can't raise her in my condition."

"Wait Remus" said Theresa, "I know a family in England, the Grangers, wanting to adopt a girl, but there are muggles, you need to put Hermione in their local orphanage first."

"Ok, what is the family like" said Remus.

"Go back to England and see with me, you need to apparate us, I lost my powers – stupid American Wizarding laws" said Jerry.

The two friends were gone in a pop, i hate this thought Jerry.

Looking through a nursery window was a lilac room with a family with an 8 year old son waiting for a daughter to complete the family. Remus saw a little boy asleep with his parents through the living room window, watching the television, soon about to receive their wish. When the phone rang, hello Mrs Russo could be heard. Jerry and Remus apprated together to the Russo's household.

"Thank you, Jerry and Theresa, I can't thank you enough"

Remus quickly said bye to Scott, after leaving a bag of his father's belongings and was gone in a pop with Hermione, cradled in his arms.

The next day Remus said goodbye to Hermione in the orphanage.

"Goodbye pup, i love you always ... I'm doing this to protect you, I'll hope you will understand one day."

Remus left after giving the man a letter to give to the family who will adopt her. Remus blowed a kiss to Hermione, who could be heard crying in the background and was still reaching out of her dad.

As Remus walked out crying the Grangers walked in with their son, Adam. Slowly but carefully he pulled out the faithful cloak, and followed the family in. Remus watched Mr Granger or Chris pick up a crying Hermione who soon fell asleep in his arms.

From this moment, he knew Hermione would be safe with Chris and Louise Granger. Also he knew, Adam, would look after her as a big brother, protecting her. Scott was safe with the Russo's and Harry with the Dursley's.

He only wished the marauder's children would become friends at Hogwarts and one day Sirius to be a free man. Also he wished to be a family again, one day. With a pop, Remus was gone and completely alone for the first time in his life.

a/n this is mine first attempt at a crossover fanfic, so please be nice


End file.
